


Drabble Time

by Lycoris_Caldwelli



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 11:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21197189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycoris_Caldwelli/pseuds/Lycoris_Caldwelli
Summary: A small collection of Marvel drabbles. Many characters. Many pairings. All suggestions for new drabbles are welcome.





	1. AU 696

He gazed at her as she's a dream come true. No surprise: that's who she was in every story of which he was the hero. When she smiled, he gleamed. When they touched, her gray hair became pure silver. The years that separated them seemed like eons, but they still shared the vision of the world. The world where they created a better future.  
Whether the world liked it or not.  
If it wasn't true love, Tony had no idea how to describe the aura that surrounded Peggy and Steve.  
And he once again was just a stupid, useless child.


	2. MCU

There was no indication that the war dividing the Nine Realms would ever end. Blood rose on the battlefields, crystallized into dust, and was carried by the ominous wind along with the ashes.  
The king could have deluded himself that now when his sworn enemy's wife bore longed-for prince, the ancient conflict would lose some strength.  
But there was no sign of it. Only the furious laughter of the death-bringing witch, who with no mercy invaded the ice plains of Jotunheim followed by a million army.  
"I don't want a warrior son," Farbauti whispered in horror, grasping her pregnant belly.


End file.
